There are situations where an individual becomes ill or injured in the field and it is necessary to move the individual to a treatment site. This is often the case in the battle field, in rescue operations, or in police/fire deployed environments. Other situations include hunters who are injured in a remote area. In any of these cases, it may be required that the injured person be transported great distances in the field so that medical aid can be administered. In some situations, such as battlefield, a delay or failure in providing transport may result in further injury or death. Currently, moving such injured or ill party requires use of a stretcher, which typically must be produced at the site of the injured person. Typically, the stretcher includes a canvas material stretched between two poles and several cross members. To carry a stretcher while performing duties in the field is impractical because it is burdensome and adds extra weight to the bearer. Consequently, people typically do not carry stretchers. When a person goes down, the members of the party drag out or carry the injured party. In some cases, the injured party is left in the field until transport arrives, which significantly increases the risk of complication and death to the injured party.
What is needed is a stretcher that overcomes the deficiencies of prior stretcher type devices.